Lego Mario
Lego Mario is a Upcoming Mario and Lego game made similar to the other games in the Lego series. It is for the DS and Wii. It is scheduled to be released around Christmas 2017. Story This game has 3 different stories each called chapters for heroes and for villains. They are outlined below. Hero Story #1: Koopa Khaos! Level one: Road To The Castle; Characters: Mario, Luigi Enemies: Goomba, Koopa Troopa ;Suits: Fire Mario, Fire Luigi ; Characters unlocked: Mario, Luigi ;Story: There is a cutscene where Mario and Luigi are playing a Lego Wii together when Toad comes running in the door. Toad shows the brothers a picture of him with underwhere on his head. Toad realizes what he showed them (The Mario Brothers are laughing their heads off), blushes, and quickly pulls out the right picture, which shows Bowser attacking Peach's castle. Mario and Luigi run out the door to save the princess. The level begins here. The enviroment is that of World 1,1 from the original game. After fighting several Koopas and Goombas, the heros reach a Wooden Gate. They must use the fire flowers from two nearby L & M Suit Blocks to gain the fire suits for both brothers. Once past the gate the brothers find themselves in Toad Town. There is a short cutscene where an old Toad woman runs past getting chased by a Koopa Troopa. After clearing the movie theater (where a trailer for Lego Mario 2 is playing), 3 houses, and a restraunt of Bowser's cronies, the level is beaten. The last cutscene shows Mario and Luigi being beckoned into an old Toad's home. Level two: Toad Town Sewers ; Characters: Mario, Luigi ;Enimies: Gloomba, Buzzy Beetle ;Suits: Frog Luigi ;Characters unlocked: Toad Civilian, Bowser Jr. (disguise) ;Story: The old Toad closes the door behind Mario and Luigi. He then turns around and pulls off his mask. The Toad is really Bowser Junior! He presses a button and a warp pipe comes out of the ground. A robotic hand comes and drops the brothers in. The last thing you see is Bowser Jr. laughing maniacly. The cutscene ends here. The level starts in a small dark cell.In the corner is an old Dry Bones skeleton. Mario walks over to it and in a short cutscene, shakes it. A hammer pops out and Mario can use it for the rest of the game. He uses the hammer to break down a wall, which takes them to the sewers.After fighting their way through the disgusting place, Luigi must hit an L Suit Block to gain the Frog Suit. Luigi needs to swim across a stream and activate a switch to lower a bridge for his brother. After figting more enimies they finaly reach the end of the sewers. In the final cutscene they push open a loose panel and find themselves in the basement of Peach's castle. Level three: Peach's Basement ;Characters: Mario, Luigi ;Enemies: Red Koopa Troopa, Security Troopa, Scuttle Bugs ; Suits: Fire Mario, Fire Luigi ;Characters unlocked: Red Koopa Troopa, Toad Prisoner ;Story: Mario And Luigi climb out of the hole to find themselves staring strait up a Security Troopa's rifle barrel. After beating him, you get a Cell Key. The level is in a maze format. after finding and defeating 5 more Security Troopas and getting their keys you need to release the 7 Toads from various prisons (one is in an ice cage you need to melt with a fire flower). After freeing them all they will lead you to the door out of the basement in a cutscene. Level four: The Koopalings ;Characters: Mario, Luigi ;Enemies: Koopa Troopet, Amp ;Boss: Larry Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa ;Suits: none ;Characters unlocked: Koopa Troopet, Amp ;Story: You come out into the room from Super Mario 64 that leads to the basement. All the toads run out of the door and you are left alone. A disgruntled Larry Koopa (who has seemingly gotten lost in his new home) comes out from the Star Door and sees you. The Koopaling pulls out his wand and starts firing. The cutscene ends and the battle begins. The red and green clad plumbers take out the juveniele koopa with 3 quik whacks of Mario's hammer. A short cutscene commences showing his wand fly into the air and then it hits him on the head, trapping him in a cystal ball. No longer a threat, the brothers leave the room. All seems quit as they go through three more rooms with no enemies. In the fourth room you must find a secret switch that opens a stained glass window with Peach's face on it. Go through it to enter the Princess's Secret Slide. Another cutscene starts showing Lemmy on his ball. He uses his wand to make his ball huge. he then chases the Mario Brothers down the slide. If you fall off you have to restart. Once you get to the bottom, Lemmy loses his balance and the ball falls off the slide with him on it in another cutscene. In the next room, the gym, the two plumbers find Morton and Roy lifting wieghts. The koopas them start a wrestling match with them. After knocking out the muscley koopa's three hearts each, the brothers enter the next room where they find Iggy and Ludwig. The cutscene shows them fighting because Iggy broke Ludwig's piano. He knocks out his brother and turns around to find himself staring at the mustached heroes. He uses hi wand to conduct Amps at the plumbers. After dodging three of them, they get a chance to attack the musical Koopaling. After repeating the process four times the koopa is finaly beaten. They enter the next room to find Wendy having her nails done by 5 Koopa Troopets. After defeating them you will get a chance to attack her. She will then take matters into her own hands. She shoots pink and yellow rings out of her wand and you must whack her with Marios hammer 6 more times before she finaly yields. In the final cutscene they enter the next room which turns out to be a huge factory where Bowser is manufaturing Bob-Ombs. Level 5: Bob-Boom Factory ;Characters: Mario, Luigi ;Enemies: Bob-Ombs, Factory Troopa ;Boss: Big Bob-Omb ;Suits: none ;Characters unlocked: Red Bob-Omb, Bob-Omb ;Story: As Mario and Luigi enter the factory, they see a Factory Koopa Pulling a lever to paint Red Bob-Ombs black and turn them evil. After this cutscene they must go down several escalators and fight some Bob-Ombs to get to the Bob-Boom Machine. The object of the level is to rescue four groups of Red Bob-Ombs from various Bob-Boom Machines throughout the level. Once this is done, a cutscene will play and all the Red Bob-Ombs will run into the factory's Main Reactor and blow it's door off it's hinges. The two heroes then proceed to enter the Main Reactor. The cutscene ends and they start to navigate the interior of the machine. In the center, they find an elavator, which they proceed to enter, thus ending the level. Level 6: Air Chase ;Vehicals: M-Wing, L-Blade ;Enemy Vehicles:Koopa Biplane ;Boss Vehicle: Koopa Clown Car, Koopa Clown Car Jr. Vehicals Unlocked: M-Wing, L-Blade ;Story: The level begins with a cutscene. Mario and Luigi exit the elevator to find themselves in a hangar. There is the Koopa Clown Car, the Koopa Clown Car Jr., and several Koopa Biplanes. Bowser and Bowser Jr. are overseeing the building of Jr.'s Koopa Clown Car Jr. by 4 Factory Troopas. Princess Peach is tied up and gagged next to them. As soon as they see the brothers they jump into their respective vehicles and fly off with the princess. Mario and Luigi quickly take out the workers and run to a pile of spare bricks and build the M-Wing and L-Blade. They then take off after the Koopa King and his Son. The cutscene ends and they chase the two koopas through a twighlit sky. Right when the brothers have them, another cutscene starts, and two Koopa Biplanes shoot the hero's vehicals out of the sky. the koopas get away to their castle and the two brave plumbers hurtle towards their final destination, Bowser's Castle. Level 7: Bowser's Castle ;Characters: Mario, Luigi ;Enemies: Dry Bones, Thwomp Podobo ;Boss: Bowser, Bowser Jr. ;Suits: Racoon Mario, Racoon Luigi ;Charcters unlocked: Dry bones ;Story: In the opening cutscene, both vehicles plumet into Bowser's Castle's courtyard. The cutscene ends as they climb out of the two aircraft's wreckage. They fight sevral Dry Bones, which makes an M Suit Block and an L Suit Block rise out of the well. They then use the Racoon Suits gained from these to fly over the walls since the gates are locked. They enter an open window then traverse several corridors by dodging Thwomps and flying over Podobo infested lava lakes. When they reach Bowser's throne room, a great fight ensues. Mario must whack Bowser Jr. to make him retreat into his shell, then kick him at his own father. After this happens ten times, Bowser is beaten, the princess is rescued, and the Mushroom Kingdom freed. Bowser an his son fly away into the distance to plot their next dastardly scheme. Ending: A huge pardade is held in Toad Town to celebrate. The heroes are on the last float along with the Princess, and Peach rewards Luigi with a medal, and Mario with a kiss, which makes him faint. Villan Story #2: Bowser Strikes Again Level 1: The Invasion Begins; Playabe Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr.; Enemies: Toad Guards, Toad Guard Officers, Toad Guard Crossbowers; Boss: Firce T.; Story: Bowser is planing his evil schemes, when Bowser Jr. comes in and shows him a hologram of the Mario bros. plating their Lego Wii. Seeing his nemises are distacted, he decides to kidnap Princess Peach. However, before the Koopa Troop can lauch their attack, they must destory a well-defended border outpost. Bowser and his son must destory the gates blocking the way to the outpost and defeat several waves of Toad Guards before reaching the outpost itself. They then must defeat Fierce T. by destorying the platforms he stands on, then burning him with their fire breath. After doing this 4 times, Fierce T. jumps into a nearby river to put out the fire on his butt, and the Koopa Troop advances into the kingdom. Level 2: Toad Town Battle; Playable Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr. Kamek; Enemies: Toad Guards, Toad Guard Officers, Toad Guard Crossbowers, Toad Guard Grenaders; Bosses: 12 Toad Bodyguards; Story: After meeting up with Kamek, the Koopa Troop moves in to attack Toad Town. After battling through squads of Toad Guards, they enter Peach's Castle. They have to deafeat a squad of Toad Bodyguards before they can capture Peach. As they escape, a Lakitu scout informs Bowser that Mario is coming. Bowser Jr. stays behind to distact him, while Bowser and Kamek escape with Peach into the Toad Town Sewers. Level 3: Escape Through the Sewers; Playable Characters: Bowser, Kamek; Enemies: Toad Guards, Toad Guard Officers, Toad Guard Crossbowsers,Toad Guard Grenaders, Bloopers; Boss: Super Blooper; Story: After entering the sewers, Bowser and Kamek meet up with a Squad of Security Troopas. Their Comander, Sergent Koopert, offers to take the Princess for them and shows them a shortcut back behind frendly lines. After the Security Troopas enter the shortcut tunnel, a Toad Grenader causes it to colapse, forcing Bowser and Kamek to take the long way. After pasing through the tunnels, battling Toad Guards and Bloopers along the way, they confront Super Blooper. After using an Electricty Shooter (From SMG2) to destory it, they rendevous with Sergent Koopert and enter the Bob-Boom Factory. Level 4: Factory Raid ;Playable Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Sergent Koopert, King Bomb-Omb; Enemies: Toad Commando, Toad Commando Officers, Bomb-Omb Buddies; Boss: Toad Commando Captian; Story: As soon as they enter the Bob-Boom, they find the place under attack by Toad Commandos. They must manuver the dangerous, explosive equipment in the asembly lines while battling the Toads and their Bomb-Omb allies. They finally arive in the control room, where they find the Toad Commando Captian and his subordients setting explosives. They must defeat him before the bombs explode. After defusing the exposives, Bowser orders Sergent Koopert and King Bom-Omb to stay and defend the factory while he and Junior go to the hanger. Level 5: The Toad Brigade; Playable Characters:Bowser, Bowser Jr.; Bosses: Toad Brigade; Story: After exiting the elevator, Bowser and his son find their path to the hanger cut off by the Toad Brigade. They must defeat the Toads before they can flee the scene. First they fight Mailtoad, who attacks by flinging letters. Next they fight Banktoad, who hits them with picket. Then they fight Yellow Toad, who attacks by spining. After that, they fight Blue Toad, who shoots them with a laser. Finaly they fight Toad, who fires rockets at them from his Starshroom. After they defeat him, they enter the Hanger and meet up with Sergent Koopert, who has the Koopa Clown Car ready, and has a group of workmen build the Koopa Clown Car Jr. for Junior. They Koopas are forced to flee with Peach once the Mario Bros. Arive. Level 6: War in the Skies; Playable Vehicles: Koopa Clown Car, Koopa Clown Car Jr.; Enemies: Toad Biplanes, Toad Blimps; Boss: Toad Zepplin; Story: A firce air battle is raging above Dark Land, and Bowser and Bowser Jr. must pass through a blockade of Toad Blimps to reach Bowser Castle. After destorying enough Toad Blimps, the Toad Zepplin arrives. It can only be destoryed by blasting the targets on the sides of the Zepplin until it expodes. The M-Wing and the L-Blade show up and damage the Clown Cars, forcing them to land at Bowser Castle. Level 7: Confrotation; Playable Characters: Bowser, Bowser Jr.; Bosses: Mario & Luigi; Story: Good News: The Koopas have finnaly returned home. Bad News: The Mario Bros. have arvived! First you must defeat Luigi, who attacks with his hammer. Then you must defeat Mario, who throws fireballs at you. After you defeat him, you win! Well, sorta. Luigi comes up behind you and dazes you with his hammer, allowing the Bros. to defeat you. Bowser and Bowser Jr. retreat, and Mario saves Peach Ending: Bowser and Bowser Jr. return to the castle to find it wrecked. Bowser sumons his troops to begin the long task of rebuilding. The two koopas return to the throne room to plot their next sceme. Category:LEGO games Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games